


Gift Box

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Doctor Who, Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Scottish Actor RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he'll never get to keep any of it...not one thing.  Not the Sonic.  Not the  guitar. Nor, the Doctor's clothing.  He'd love to have something, anything really...a memory it would be.  No, it'll never happen.</p><p>But, what if someone decided otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistressterably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/gifts).



> A prompt from my daughter, just a one shot and a gift.

Peter stared at the huge box. Wrapped in what most definitely was, TARDIS blue paper, it had arrived not long after he'd returned to his flat. For long moment, he simply stared.

What could it be? It didn't weigh much, so it couldn't be too terribly large. Though, when he tilted the box this way and that, trying to figure it all out, something had slid to the bottom. 

'Hmmm...' Peter shook the box. 'Wonder what it is?'

'From a fan, perhaps?' You offered by way of suggestion.

He grinned at this.

'Perhaps. I mean, I do get loads of gifts from fans, but never anything in such a large box.'

You set a steaming mug of coffee down on the table beside him, and tapped the box.

'From Steven?'

'I very much doubt that, love.' He shook the box again, shrugged, and pushed it aside. Picking up his mug, he blew at the steaming dark liquid, then took a careful sip. He smiled in gratitude at you.

'Darlin', you're too good to me.'

'Maybe, but you're worth it, Peter.' You tapped the box once more. 'Going to open it?'

Peter took another sip of coffee, set the mug down, and pulled the box back to him.

'Could be anything, you know...'

'Aye, that it could. It could be from Steven, he does like to send you odds and ends.'

Peter nodded and laughed.

'He does, doesnt he?'

You smiled.

'Like mysterious big red buttons!'

Peter's eyes narrowed.

'I pushed that button one time, and I'm not allowed to forget it! '

'Peter...' You narrowed your eyes back at him.

Muttering an obscenity under his breath, he shrugged.

'Fine, I pushed it twice...'

'More like ten times, honey.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing?'

Shaking your head, you pointed at the box.

'Anyway, maybe he's finally caved, and sent you memorabilia?'

Peter muttered again.

'That isn't a possibility, darlin'...'

'You're the Doctor.'

'I am, but even I don't get to keep anything I use or wear. Not how it works.'

Leaning over, you kissed his cheek softly.

'That's a shame...' You kissed him again, but on the lips this time, and smiled slyly.

He raised an eyebrow questionably at you.

'Yes, it's a shame.'

'But, what if that wasn't the case? What if, hypothetically speaking, someone decided otherwise, and you could have something, what would it be?'

Peter sat back in his chair, one long, slender finger stuck thoughtfully between his lips.

'The TARDIS.'

You laughed.

'Aye, good choice, but something smaller, honey. Something that could fit in a box.'

'Hmmm...my Sonic Screwdriver.' His finger trailed to the corner of his mouth.

'What else?' You asked, a slight glint in your eyes.

Peter thought a moment.

'Either of the Crombie coats, really.'

'Which one is your favourite?' You placed a hand on the large blue box.

He thought for a moment. His finger now firmly planted back in his mouth.

'As much as I love the new one, I'd definitely want the original black with the red lining. Sentimental reasons.'

You nodded and smiled.

'Then open the box, Peter.'

He stared at you for a second.

'Okay...' 

As he opened the box carefully...he did seem to want to save the TARDIS blue wrapping paper...you watched him. The glint in your eyes grew brighter when he finally finished.

He looked at the box.

'Open it, Peter.'

He grinned and lifted the lid off the box, and chucked it onto the floor. White tissue paper greeted him.

You nodded at the tissue paper.

'That, too...'

'Terribly demanding, arent you, love?'

'You don't know the half of it, honey.' 

He laughed softly, and began unfolding the paper. As the last bit was pushed back, time seemed to stop. 

He stared into the box. For a moment he said nothing, continuing to stare.

Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? He shook his head in disbelief.

'Is this...?'

'Aye, it is...'

The black Crombie coat lay nestled in more protective tissue paper. A tiny bit of the red lining winked up at him.

'How? It has to be a copy...you couldn't...absolutely no way you could have...' Peter stuttered in disbelief.

You reached over to touch the coat.

'Not a copy, my love.'

'But...if it's not a copy, that means...'

You smiled adoringly at him.

'The original coat. The very first one...from Deep Breath.'

Peter looked at you. You could see the wheels turning in his head, as he tried hard to figure this out. He would know soon enough, but there was still one more piece in the box...one more gift...

'How? I mean..the original coat...I don't...'

'There's more.'

His eyes widened.

'More?' The fact that he was so speechless...it was adorable and endearing to see.

'Aye, there is more. Though, you may have to rummage in the box to find it. Shaking boxes dislodges things from pockets.'

'Oh, about that...' He smiled sheepishly.

'Whats a certain Doctor going to do without his favourite device?'

Peter's gaze went from you to the box and back again. The smile that lit up his gorgeous face...

'You're kidding, right?'

'Look in the box.'

He plunged his hands eagerly into box, feeling round under the coat, until he found what he sought. He held up the second gift, that smile grown wider now.

The Sonic Screwdriver.

His Sonic Screwdriver.

He laughed happily.

He really was a big kid stuck in the body of a 57 year old man.

You wouldn't have it any other way. 

'Ooohhh, my Sonic! Yes!' He pointed it at you, waving it a bit. 'How on earth did you get your hands on this? Both of these?'

'I've my ways.' You smiled lovingly at him.

Peter arched an eyebrow.

'Mmhmm, and I've my ways to get information out of you. Now out with it...just how did you do it?'

You laughed.

I know you have ways, and I do enjoy them...but, it was nothing, really.'

'Well?''

'Oh, I sold my soul to the devil...'

At this revelation, both of Peter's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide as saucers.

'Moffat?!' His eyes narrowed.

You giggled at his reaction.

'How exactly did you sell your soul Moffat, I mean, the devil?'

You shrugged.

'It was nothing. Really Peter, it was nothing...'

His eyes narrowed more.

'How much of nothing, is nothing? I mean...' He stroked the coat lovingly with tips of his fingers. He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at you again. 'Talk, woman!'

You nearly fell out of the chair laughing.

'Really Doctor...not only doesn't it have a setting for wood, it clearly also doesn't have one to get your woman to talk!' You smiled slowly at him.

He muttered angrily as he shook the Sonic.

'Damn, knew I should've sorted that out...'

'Indeed you should have. But for now, my good Doctor, you'll just have to find a different way to make me talk.'

He grinned thoughtfully.

'Oh I will...believe me, I will.'


End file.
